Cambia
by Nishi no hana
Summary: Allen está completamente seguro del odio que siente Kanda hacia él. Sólo que no comprende que ese brillo en los ojos del samurái no es unicamente de odio, sino de algo que no tardará en averigüar...¿Cuál será su precio a pagar? //YULLEN//Lemon//OneShot


Pareja: Yullen (KandaxAllen xD)

Avisos: _erm_...(YAOI, YAOI, YAOI(que se vea bien)), lemon (o eso intenté y creo que conseguí) algo de angst y quizás _fluff_. También algo de OOC. ¡Oh! y he de mencionar el uso de malas palabras, tanto por Kanda como por Allen (en mayoría Kanda, y si es Allen es refiriéndose al samurái (sonrisa))

¡Ah! y cambios de POV

Notas: Esto...¿aburrimiento? Sí, lo más posible. Sólo pensé como se sentiría Allen al saber que nunca podría cambiar al samurai...y aquí esta.

_DISCLAIMER_: **no** me pertenece (como a la mayoria...tsk...) ¡pero Kanda sí!, unicamente compartido por el _Moyashi_ (Ya vuelve a soñar despierta...) Sin más que añadir, al cap:

Cambia

No. él nunca llegaría a ser como quería que fuera. ¿Que cómo le gustaría que fuera? Fácil: que se comportara con él de una manera radicalmente distinta.

Pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Imposible pues la persona a tratar es simplemente antisocial, independiente, gruñona, egoísta, que le da igual que les ocurra a sus compañeros con tal de que la misión salga exitosa…en palabras claras: un completo hijo de puta. Con esa pequeña presentación, toda la orden enseguida sabría a quien se referiría. Por supuesto, el famoso japonés sádico. ¿Y acaso la esperanza de que el espadachín cambie es factible? Siendo sincero, no.

Y le dolía, por supuesto que le dolía. ¿Y cómo no dolerte cuando la persona que amas es indiferente a ti excepto para pelearse? En un principio pensó que la razón de ese odio hacia su persona se debía a la maldición que le había regalado Mana antes de ser nuevamente bienvenido a los brazos de la muerte, pero aunque esa sea una de las tantas razones para odiarle, no se debía únicamente a eso. Kanda simplemente parecía odiarle en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Esa sombra oscura que aparecía en sus ojos cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo, o la repentina rigidez de sus movimientos al escucharle hablar (aunque no fuera ni a él), o el crujido de sus nudillos por cerrar tan fuertemente los puños al hablarle para hacerle únicamente saber que debía ir a hablar con Komui-_san_ para su próxima misión, o esa mueca de asquedad cuando le veía comiendo todo ese montón de dulces… ¡Y estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación! Se lo había comentado a Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, incluso a Jerry y todos le decían lo mismo con un encogimiento de hombros: 'Es Kanda'.

Pero estaban equivocados. Diablos, desde luego que se equivocaban. Cierto que amenazaba con Mugen a Lavi nada más verle acercarse, o su indiferencia frente a Lenalee, sus malos modales con Komui y el desprecio ante todos (sean buscadores, exorcistas, o golems) pero era él, Allen Walker, quien se llevaba el premio. ¿Cómo sino se podía explicar esa forma de tratarle? Nada más conocerle estuvo a punto de matarle, pero fue por confusión asique no le importaba; luego se negó a estrecharle la mano por **estar maldito**, incluso eso podía comprenderlo pues no le conocía nada; después, la misión, que realmente no creía que hiciera falta dar detalles de su comportamiento entonces… y pensó que era porque aun no tenían el suficiente tiempo juntos. Pero llegó un momento, después de tantas misión juntas, tiempo en la orden, y luchando en el mismo bando, que simplemente llegó comprender que su deseo de poder ser más cercano a Kanda era imposible. ¿Razón?: Le odiaba.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Una y otra vez retumba esa frase en su cabeza, todos los días. Y cuando consigue hacer callar la vocecita es justo cuando se encuentra con él… ¡Rayos, era frustrante! Tanto tiempo del mismo bando y luchando juntos, sin poder parar de pensar en él (en un principio porque quería llegar a averiguar cual sería la razón de su frialdad), ni evitar preocuparse cuando le veía marchar a una misión no asignada a él, que no pudo evitar que empezaran a surgir nuevos sentimientos para él. Bueno, tampoco tan nuevos, pues con Mana había sentido algo parecido…pero era eso, parecido. Se alegraba de no habérselo dicho a nadie, pues era una estupidez sonrojarse cuando clavaba sus oscuros ojos en los plateados suyos, que se le trabara la lengua cuando le tenía frente a él y comenzara a decir incoherencias…pero no sabía como el samurái se las arreglaba para hacerle enfadar y que olvidara para qué le había ido a buscar.

Era una locura. Lo sabía, claro que sí, pues sabía que nunca podría siquiera tener una conversación sin odio de por medio o sin discutir…ya ni qué pensar sobre decirle de la confusión a la que se veía atado con tan sólo pensar en él. Confusión porque en el fondo le odiaba, le odiaba por odiarle, pero su corazón intentaba hacerle saber, por medio de fuertes bombeos dolorosos en su pecho al verle, que realmente no le odiaba. Ni mucho menos. Otro de los problemas a unir era que era él quien quería odiarle, y no sentir ese doloroso sentimiento.

–Maldita sea…–masculló enterrando el rostro entre sus brazos.

Timcampi andaba volando por su habitación, jugando con los numerosos artilugios que tenía desperdigados por el cuarto. Era un completo imbécil, por estar malgastando su tiempo sentado en la cama por pensar en cosas que no tenían caso pensar, en vez de estar malgastando su tiempo en algo más provechoso…como entrenar, por ejemplo.

Pero también decían que era una estupidez hablar con su golem, pues era una máquina más, o preocuparse tanto por la gente (ser un mártir como le decía Kanda) pero era algo innato suyo. Era innata su estupidez, esa que tanto odiaba el japonés. Bueno, su estupidez y todo él. ¡Mierda! Ya estaba nuevamente pensando sobre Kanda. En fin, tampoco tenía caso resistirse a pensar en ello, pero es que le daba una rabia enorme. Como fuera, y viera por donde lo viera, era una locura. Pues se odiaban y eran hombres: un pecado. Una locura de pecado que realmente le daba igual, él lo único que quería era que Kanda cambiara para así poder estar con él sin peleas de por medio.

– ¿Allen-_kun_? –Escuchó la voz de Lenalee al otro lado de su puerta a la vez que daba un par de golpecitos suaves en ésta.

Allen descubrió su rostro de sus brazos, ligeramente sorprendido. La puerta se abrió tímidamente, asomándose poco a poco la cabeza de Lenalee por ella.

–Perdón, ¿estabas durmiendo?

–No, tranquila. Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta–se levantó de la cama acercándose a la puerta, mientras Timcampi velozmente iba a su lado, para mordisquearle el cabello.

–Sólo venía a decirte que Johnny te anda buscando. Está haciendo los nuevos uniformes y dice que si tienes tiempo pásate por allí para probarte el tuyo, ya sabes como son–comentó con una dulce sonrisa.

–Gracias, ahora me pasaré por allí.

Vio como se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano, le respondió antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella con un suspiro triste. Habría sido más fácil enamorarse de Lenalee, aun y con la existencia de su hermano. Pero de aquel hijo de puta…definitivamente absurdo.

* * *

Salía de los baños tras un agotador entrenamiento. Se recogió el pelo mojado en una enredada coleta baja, con solo los negros pantalones puestos pues aun las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo, dibujando húmedos caminos por su piel, y no quería ponerse la camisa y mojarla. Total, daba igual pues los inútiles de la orden huían de él lo más que podían. Realmente no le importaba, sino todo lo contrario…disfrutaba profundamente de esa especie de miedo que le tenían, pues realmente no tenía interés alguno en tener relación alguna con toda esa panda de bastardos.

¿Por qué? Porque él era Kanda. El sádico espadachín hijo de la grandísima puta. No le importaba lo que la gente pudiera opinar de él pues su única meta era cargarse a todos los akumas posibles y encontrar a _esa persona_. Esa jodida persona que le daba terribles jaquecas. ¿Dónde entraban ahí los habitantes de esa absurda y llena de lunáticos Orden Oscura? Razón por la que les importaba aun menos la existencia de esos patéticos humanos. Cierto que él también era uno de esos patéticos humanos, pero esa no era razón suficiente por la que tenía que acercarse a ellos. Podría pasar lo que le restaba de vida con misiones y entrenando y podría decir que su vida había sido placentera; sin ningún estúpido que se atreva a molestarle, ni ningún conejo que le utilice como uno de sus focos de diversión, sin ninguna loca llorona y traumada por haberla utilizado como uno de los numerosos conejillos de indias, ni ningún jodido jefe científico obseso con la loca que le toque las narices…y desde luego, sin la existencia de ese idiota del _Moyashi._

Sí, jodido _Moyashi_... él era realmente el verdadero y peor de todos los culpables de que su vida fuera todo lo contrario a lo normal. Era su puta culpa. Desde que le había conocido no había tenido más que complicaciones en todas las misiones que le asignaban a su lado. Porque encima eso, ¿Por qué jodidos le tenían que poner de compañero a ese pequeño idiota? Definitivamente Komui estaba mal de la cabeza. Pero su cabeza no estaba mejor que la de Komui, pues era una soberana gilipollez su forma de comportarse y de pensar sobre el _Moyashi_. Estaba seguro que le odiaba. Esa era una de las únicas cosas de las que estaba completamente seguro. Le odiaba por su forma de ser y por las reacciones que le provocaba. ¿Quién mierda le mandó tener que sentir esas cosas por ese extremadamente infantil niñito? Con una mierda, estaba seguro que incluso el _Moyashi _le detestaba. Y por alguna masoquista razón, no le importaba en absoluto: porque él era Kanda, y Kanda podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Bueno, no todo. ¡Ya le gustaría evitar esas incomodas reacciones incomprensibles de su cuerpo! Maldita sea, él no era como esos malnacidos de la orden que estaban deseando encontrar a un tembloroso y sonrojado Allen perdido en uno de los múltiples desiertos pasillos para poder hacer aquello con lo que soñaban en sus noches más húmedas siendo el protagonista el menor. Panda de imbéciles sacos de hormonas. Aunque de vez en cuando se preguntaba si él acaso no era aun peor.

Realmente sí, él era mucho peor que todos esos pervertidos que echaban miradas lujuriosas al menor nada disimuladas. Y el idiota encima era tan inocente y distraído que seguro ni sospechaba por qué se acercaban a él la mayoría de los hombres de la orden. A parte estaba la loca amiga suya, que se acercaba a él todo lo que podía y más. Pero no, desde luego que no era la única; también estaba el maldito conejo, el histérico del supervisor, el afeminado cocinero… ¡incluso su puto golem! Y el _Moyashi_ dejaba que todo el mundo hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana con él, a pesar que él no era estúpido y bien sabía que el criajo del demonio desde hacía tiempo que detestaba esos asfixiantes abrazos que le daban, o la forma de tratarle tan dulce que resultaba asquerosa, y era tan sumamente mártir que sólo por no hacerles sentir mal se tragaba sus quejas. Maldito mocoso que le provocaba. Exacto: le provocaba; le provocaba esa sonrisa estúpida siempre en su rostro, su mirada soñadora y atolondrada pero siempre amable (excepto cuando salía ese lado oscuro, curiosamente muy a menudo con él), sus mejillas fáciles de sonrojar, sus labios rosados que absurdamente mordía cada vez que pensaba, se ponía nervioso o por alguna estupidez que sólo Allen sabría, le provocaba esa actitud suya tan infantil e inocente. Jodidamente inocente.

Y le iba a volver loco, pues era increíble el control que poseía cuando le tenía delante de él con unas ganas enormes de jodérselo y hacerle gemir de puro placer su nombre en un delicioso éxtasis y no poder por tener que avisarle de alguna absurda misión asignada por Komui. O incluso cuando le veía comer toda esa montaña de dulces diarios rodeado de los estúpidos que tenía de amigos. Definitivamente el _Moyashi_ debía disfrutar con esa situación de tenerle tan…ansioso.

–_Che_. Que se vaya al infierno el jodido mocoso–masculló absorto.

–Jo, Yu, ¡Eres realmente cruel! –Esa voz a sus espaldas era definitivamente del conejo. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta cuando se acercó a él? Oh, por pensar en un insignificante _Moyashi_.

"_Dios, ¿Por qué maldita razón me odias?_"

–Lárgate.

– ¡Venga, Yu! ¿A dónde vas? –Lavi aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Kanda–. Sabes que así vas provocando ¿no? ¡Pobre como te vea el _Moy_–!

Kanda reaccionó enseguida, antes de permitir dejar a Lavi terminar la frase, el samurái ya le había tomado del cuello de la chaqueta de exorcista, amenazador. Era una gilipollez reaccionar de esa forma, pero no estaba de humor para aguantar que un imbécil hable de su imbécil.

–O cierras la puta boca, o te la cierro a mi manera.

Le soltó cuando le vio asentir con una sonrisa divertida. Continuó con su camino escuchando tras él a Lavi soltar una sonora carcajada; rogó que no volviera a perseguirle, pero claro, era pedir demasiado ¿no?

– ¿Ha pasado algo para que estés de tan malas pulgas, Yu?

– ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila o te rebano y esta noche ceno conejo asado, imbécil! –aceleró el paso probando si eso funcionaba para perderle de vista. Inútil.

–Venga, Yu, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Lavi le dio un codazo divertido, sabiendo que sólo conseguiría enfadarle aun más.

–_Che_– "_Valiente gilipollas_" – ¿No tienes vida que tienes que molestar a los demás?

–Bueno ya sabes, pude dar esquinazo al Panda–comentó con una sonrisa, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza en actitud desinteresada.

– ¿Y qué coño quieres?

– ¡Jo, Yu! ¿No podría ser que me dieron ganas terribles de saludar a mi gran amigo? –Soltó una carcajada al ver la cara escéptica de Kanda, que obviamente no se creía esa estupidez–. Vale, paz. Lena te estaba buscando y me pidió ayuda.

– ¿Alguna misión nueva o algo? –inquirió deseando perderle ya de vista, además si era sobre alguna misión le interesaba. Lavi sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

–_Che_. Como sea.

–Has vuelto de una misión ¿no? ¿Te fue mal o algo?

Por supuesto que le había ido mal. Le iba mal desde que conoció al _Moyashi_, pero no en el sentido de fallar las misiones, qué va, Yu Kanda nunca fallaba una misión. Era sólo que desde que conoció al mocoso no podía concentrarse de igual manera en las luchas, o bien porque le asignaban la misión con el patán ese del cual no se podía fiar pues en cualquier momento podría salir herido por proteger a algún patético humano, o bien porque no le asignaban la misión junto a Allen y no podía evitar preocuparse por que ocurriera eso mismo, pero sin estar él delante para poder evitar que el pequeño imbécil saliera herido.

–Ya me has dicho lo que querías. Lárgate.

–No intentes disimular. Ambos sabemos que en el fondo estas deseand–

Pero Lavi no pudo terminar la frase estúpida que estaba a punto de decir, pues fue cortado por la llamada de alguien. Lavi se paró girándose para ver quién le había llamado, pero Kanda continuó su camino agradeciendo a Dios por haberle dejado librarse finalmente del conejo.

–Oh, _Moyashi_. ¿Pasa algo?

"¿_Moyashi_…?" ahora él también se había parado en seco. Dudando si girarse o alejarse ignorando al mocoso. Pasaron un par de segundos incómodos en el que Kanda no se movía ni se oía contestación alguna por el susodicho. Sin poder evitarlo se giró lo suficiente para verle; Timcampi volaba por encima de su cabeza dibujando círculos sobre Allen, quien tenía las mejillas bastante sonrojadas (no sabía si por haber corrido), los labios entreabiertos y los ojos fijos en su torso desnudo. No pudo evitar imaginar como sería tenerle debajo de él, gimiendo suavemente en su oído mientras su mano atendía el miembro del menor, sus ojos desprendiendo pequeñas lagrimas de placer mientras enterraba las uñas en su piel (cosa que por alguna sádica razón, le excitaba). Oh, mierda. Ahora tenía un gran problema atrapado en sus pantalones, ojala que el _Moyashi_ no se diera cuenta o el conejo pues estaría en una situación bastante embarazosa.

–Yo…ve-venía por que…tenía que…que preguntar a Lavi…qu-que…–Allen se mordió el labio inferior, como incitando Kanda a hacerlo él, y al fin apartó la vista de su pecho desnudo para fijarla en los oscuros ojos de Kanda, oscurecidos por el deseo de tenerle en ese mismo instante sin importarle que estuvieran en medio del pasillo ni con el conejo delante. Allen enrojeció furiosamente– ¡L-lo… lo siento!

Lavi y Kanda se quedaron mudos al ver que Allen se alejaba de ellos corriendo como si acabara de ver un fantasma, excepto por estar rojo como una manzana. ¿Qué coños le pasaba ahora a éste? ¿Ahora le daba por huir como un cobarde de Kanda?

– ¡Hey, _Moyashi_! ¡Espera, ¿Dónde te vas?! –exclamó Lavi, viendo a Timcampi volar rápidamente para alcanzar a su dueño, sin saber si empezar a reírse o si irse corriendo detrás de Allen. Le vio sonreír nervioso al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza revolviendo su cabello. Kanda ignoró la situación (aunque ahora estaba aun más molesto por la actitud del crio con él) volviendo a su camino.

– ¿Ves, Yu? ¡Ya te dije que ibas provocando!

Chasqueó la lengua con una maligna media sonrisa, aunque agradeciendo al por fin escuchar al conejo ir tras Allen dejándole a él finalmente en paz. Pero ahora mismo no le importaba mucho la razón por la que el idiota se fue corriendo al verles, ni que Lenalee le buscaba, ni absolutamente nada que no fuera volver al baño a darse una buena ducha fría maldiciendo al puto mocoso.

Tendría que volver a ocuparse de un gran problema respecto a algo encerrado bajo sus pantalones.

* * *

– ¡_Moyashi_, espérame!

Tuvo que detener su carrera abruptamente al ver que Allen finalmente había parado, agachándose para apoyar las manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse y coger aire. Lavi se estiró inspirando profundamente, recuperando el aire perdido. Se acercó lentamente a Allen que aun respiraba entrecortadamente, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño riendo débilmente.

–Que carrera, ¿eh? ¿Estás bien?

Le vio asentir débilmente, volviendo a incorporarse. Giró su rostro a él aun con el rostro sonrojado y el cabello despeinado.

–Lo…lo siento. No pude evitar el impulso…–se disculpó apesadumbrado. Lavi soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Hey, hey, no tiene importancia. ¿Y bien? Me querías decir algo, ¿no? –le recordó aun sonriente. Allen parpadeó desconcertado, antes de recordar repentinamente.

– ¡Ah, cierto! Lenalee me dijo que tenía que ir a probarme el nuevo uniforme, pero…–le vio bajar la mirada avergonzado, a la vez que Timcampi se posaba sobre su cabeza haciendo una imagen adorable– me perdí y al verte a lo lejos quería preguntarte cómo ir…pe-pero…

–Viste a Yu tan provocador que tuviste que salir corriendo, comprendo–bromeó asintiendo como si lo comprendiera a la perfección, encogiéndose de hombros ensanchando aun más su sonrisa al ver a Allen mirarle aun más apenado.

– ¡N-no, no! no fue po-por eso…bueno…–"…_por eso también_" terminó la frase Lavi en su cabeza por Allen– es que Kanda…creo que realmente me detesta y la mirada de odio que me dio…me gustaría que cambiara…

"_¿Mirada de odio?_"

– ¡Pero esa es la mirada natural de Yu! –exclamó revolviendo el pelo a Allen despreocupadamente, haciendo que Timcampi tuviera que irse y enfadado le mordiera– ¡Ouch! Timcampi también es muy agresivo…–se quejó llevándose el dedo mordido a la boca.

Al menos vio a Allen sonreír alegre, como debería ser. Allen era una persona que animaba a la gente de su alrededor con su amable sonrisa, y si había algún momento en que el muchacho estuviera triste o preocupado, se notaba bastante. Por eso Allen era de las personas que siempre tendrían que estar sonrientes y no preocupados por alguien como el japonés.

–Sí, supongo que serán imaginaciones mías…–susurró para sí mismo.

–Bueno, ¿hace ese paseo a saludar a Johnny y a Tapp?

Allen asintió animadamente.

–Por cierto, Lavi, ¿has vuelto a engañar a Bookman? –inquirió Allen mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara que apareciera el verdadero _Panda_ para hacerle volver al trabajo del cual se había escaqueado tan fácilmente.

–Sí, por eso no he podido pasar a probarme yo el nuevo uniforme, estoy seguro que el _Panda_ estará pululando por los alrededores–hizo una pausa para reírse, al ver la mirada extrañada de Allen se apresuró a explicar–. Me imagino que Johnny y Tapp estarán subiéndose por las paredes, creo que sólo Lenalee se lo ha probado. O eso, o estarán durmiendo.

–Sí, seguramente. Pero, si Bookman está por allí, ¿Por qué me acompañas?

Lavi se paró en seco llevándose una mano a la frente, entendiendo al momento la estupidez en la que no había caído antes. Soltó una risita nerviosa como disculpándose con Allen por no poder acompañarle.

–Lo siento, _Moyashi_. Si te encuentras con Bookman dale saludos de mi parte–comentó rascándose la nuca apurado.

–Vale, le digo–asintió sonriente. Se despidió agitando la mano mientras continuaba andando por el pasillo.

Bien, ahora podía oficialmente decir que no sabía qué hacer y que estaba aburrido. ¿Dónde habría dejado a Yu? Seguramente el espadachín ya se habría escapado y asegurado que no le podría encontrar. Resopló aburrido llevándose como habitualmente hacia los brazos tras la cabeza. Un momento. El _Moyashi_ se había ido todo recto…y el departamento científico…

– ¡_Moyashi_! ¡Es por el otro lado!

* * *

Se estiró con un profundo bostezo, sin preocuparse de disimularlo. Volvía del departamento científico completamente agotado. Al final el pobre Lavi había tenido que acompañarle hasta la mitad de camino, para al poco rato poder escuchar lo gritos de éste al parecer atrapado por Bookman. Y en el departamento científico estaba todo hecho un completo desastre (como siempre) el pobre Komui estaba nuevamente atado a la silla, con un taco enorme de papeles frente a la mesa. Reever estaba andando de un lado a otro entregando y recogiendo más y más hojas, de vez en cuando despertando a algún científico que había sido vencido por el sueño. Johnny y Tapp rápidamente se acercaron a él corriendo, con los ojos brillantes como diciendo: ¡Al fin un pequeño descanso!

A todo esto Allen sólo pudo probarse una y otra vez el mismo uniforme, pues como los pobres científicos preferían trabajar tomando medidas en vez de entre tanto papel (pues era bastante más relajado) habían decidido y obligado a Allen probárselo una y otra vez. Y ahora finalmente podría ir a cenar y a comer todos los dangos (1) que pudiera para después irse a su habitación a descansar. Realmente había sido una tarde aburrida pero muy cansada, y cada vez que se acordaba de cuando se cruzó con Kanda…no podía evitar sonrojarse. El verle con el pecho al descubierto, con algunas gotitas resbalando por sus músculos y sus cabellos recogidos en una descuidada coleta baja, adhiriéndose algunos a su piel…no había podido, aunque quisiera, apartar la vista de él. Su piel, su textura, sus músculos, su tatuaje, su…todo él…Dios, cuando pudo apartar la vista y clavarla en los ojos de Kanda, no pudo evitar echar a correr como si le estuvieran persiguiendo. Pero casi fue algo así; pues en su cabeza no se borraba la oscura mirada de Kanda. Esa mirada con la que se encontraba siempre que le miraba. Esa mirada que tanto quería cambiar.

Le encantaría poder hacer que cambiara, o que al menos por una vez no le mirara con esos ojos que parecían decir claramente un 'Te odio'. Pero al fin y al cabo eso era: le odiaba.

–Oi, _Moyashi_.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la grave voz del protagonista de sus pensamientos. Mierda. Se giró lentamente aunque sabía que se toparía con la mirada oscura de Kanda. Correcto, sólo que al parecer ésta vez, a parte de odiarle con todas sus fuerzas, parecía estar de un humor terrible. Bueno, cuando le encontró estaba con Lavi…y ya se sabe que Kanda no tolera mucho a Lavi (ni a casi nadie) por lo que estaría de peor humor. Pero él no temía a Yu Kanda. Yu Kanda podía odiarle todo lo que quisiera y más, ¡pero él no temía a Yu Kanda!

– ¡Es Allen, _BaKanda_!

–_Che_. Como sea, ¿tú de qué coños vas?

Allen sin querer dio un paso atrás al ver que Kanda se acercaba a él furioso, y encima le sorprendía aun más pues volvía a estar como antes: recién salido de la ducha. Intentó no fijarse nuevamente en su torso desnudo, pero el sonrojo no se podía evitar.

–N-no tengo ni idea de a qué t-te refieres–tartamudeó al sentirle con un par de pasos de separación. Se mordió el labio preocupado.

–Tú…realmente eres un completo imbécil–masculló tomándole del cuello de la camisa.

– ¿Se…se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa a ti?–Allen llevó las manos a las de Kanda, intentando así sujetarse mejor y no tener dificultades para respirar. Su piel estaba helada–Kanda, ¿Qué…?

– ¿Que qué es lo que me pasa a mi?–soltó una extraña carcajada maliciosa interrumpiéndole, poniendo los pelos de punta a Allen–. Creía que tú tendrías la respuesta, _Moyashi_.

–Te digo que no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, _BaKanda_. ¡Y suéltame! –exclamó haciendo más presión en la sujeción de Kanda, la cual no cedió.

–Todo esto es culpa tuya, lo sabes ¿no? todo por ser un jodido mocoso que me complica la vida.

– ¿Que te complico la…? ¡¿A qué mierda viene esto ahora?! Ya tengo muy claro, más de lo que te crees, lo mucho que me odias. ¿Realmente hace falta esto? Admito que quiero que cambies, un simple jodido cambio en ese irracional odio que tienes hacia mi, pero comprendí hace tiempo que es algo a lo que debo resignarme. Asique si no te importa, _BaKanda_, me sueltas y me dejas en paz.

Kanda acercó su rostro a Allen, sonriendo perversamente, y con los ojos más oscuros que antes. Allen se sonrojó y aunque tenía ganas de apartar el rostro no lo hizo, desafiándole con la mirada.

–_Moyashi_, tienes absoluta razón: realmente te odio. Pero no tienes ni puta idea de la razón, y te aseguro que no lo lograrías comprender.

–Oh, Kanda, has logrado unir varias palabras juntas sin quedarte sin saliva. Creo que podrías unir algunas más y explicarme qué mierda pasa, ¿no? –le retó frunciendo el ceño. Pudo ver como Timcampi estaba tomando del cabello a Kanda, intentando que se apartara de Allen.

–La saliva prefiero gastarla en otras cosas–comentó relamiéndose, fijándose en los labios de Allen, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que enrojecer–. Y para que comprendas por qué te odio no necesito palabras, ¿realmente quieres saber?

Allen le miró sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. La mirada de Kanda seguía oscurecida, y la firme sujeción en su cuello no cedía, además estaba el detalle de que el japonés se encontraba sin camiseta y aun húmedas gotas recorrían su cuerpo…Allen se mordió el labio, asintiendo débilmente aun no del todo convencido. Si podía saber el motivo por el que Kanda le odiaba tanto, quizá podría solucionarlo y…bueno, no el ser correspondido, pero sí tener una relación menos tensa que la que llevaban, logrando finalmente cambiarle. Como respuesta, la otra mano de Kanda fue a la cintura de Allen, quien estuvo a punto de quejarse pero no le dio tiempo, pues antes de poder resistirse Kanda hizo que Allen sintiera el miembro rígido del espadachín contra el propio del peliblanco. El menor ahogó una exclamación (o gemido, ni él mismo lo sabía) entreabriendo los labios, y mirando asombrado a Kanda.

– ¿Alguna duda, _Moyashi?_ –susurró en su oído. Allen no pudo evitar un escalofrío, sintiendo como Kanda presionaba más su miembro. Desde luego que no le quedaba ninguna duda, todo lo tenía bien claro: la mirada oscura de Kanda no era por odio únicamente, sino también de deseo– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Me he cansado de tener que ocuparme siempre de los problemas que me provocas.

–Yo…Kanda, yo no…

–Cállate.

Allen estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Kanda aprovechó eso para tomar sus labios. Allen abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sin poder alejarse por estar aun sujeto por el cuello y su miembro frotándose contra el de Kanda. Intentó alejarse de él, resistiéndose al beso con el que tantas veces había soñado… ¡estaban en medio del pasillo y cualquiera les podría ver! Además, estaba seguro que Kanda hacía esto sólo por placer…pero aun así, no podía negarse. Cerró los ojos abriendo los labios, permitiéndole la entrada. El samurái introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de menor, en un desesperado y húmedo beso, recorriendo la boca del chico ansiosamente mientras frotaba ambos miembros. Allen gimió tímidamente, y con torpeza intentaba imitar los movimientos de Kanda, encontrándose ambos músculos en una húmeda danza. Finalmente Kanda se alejó de él permitiéndole tomar aire, pudiéndose ver un delgado hilo de saliva. Allen abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Kanda, comprendiendo un poco más esa forma que tenía de mirarle. Repentinamente, el pelinegro le soltó dándose la vuelta, mascullando cosas incomprensibles.

–No me toques, _Moyashi_–le advirtió fríamente, alejándose, al fin libre de los tirones del golem.

Allen parpadeó desconcertado. "_¿Qué mierda…? ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ahora?_" si se creía que era lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar que le hiciera eso, y permitir que se largara sin reclamarle, es que no le conocía lo suficientemente bien.

– ¡Kanda! –le llamó, pero como suponía le ignoró completamente. ¿Quién se creía? Encima el muy imbécil le había hecho recordar aquel primer encuentro en que se negó a tomarle de la mano– ¡Estúpido _BaKanda_! ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Rápidamente fue a por él, obligándole a parar al tomarle del antebrazo.

–N-no puedes…irte así sin-

Se vio nuevamente interrumpido por los labios de Kanda, ahogando un gemido. Sabía que no debía, pero aun así le correspondió el beso. Volvió a ser igual al anterior: ansioso, húmedo, desesperado…una lucha en la que ganó Kanda.

–De verdad, eres la persona más estúpida que he conocido–musitó a penas separando los labios.

–No…no puedes hacerme esto…no es justo.

– ¿A qué mierda te refieres? –gruñó Kanda frunciendo el ceño. ¿Justo? Lo que sí que no le parecía justo era tener una maldita erección por culpa del criajo que encima se creía con el derecho de quejarse.

–Tú…tú me odias…no puedes besarme y luego largarte pensando que no voy a volver… ¡es estúpido!

Lo único que Allen deseaba era poder estar con Kanda, sin peleas de por medio…no quería que Kanda le utilizara tal y como le viniera en gana. No era justo. Le gustaría poder cambiar la personalidad del bastardo que le miraba incrédulo…quería…quería…

–_Moyashi_, precisamente por que te odio, pienso joderte hasta hacerte gemir mi nombre hasta la saciedad.

– ¿Qué quieres…?–pero se vio nuevamente atrapado por los labios de Kanda, quien le había empujado contra la pared, encontrándose literalmente entre una rígida espada y la pared. Tan absorto estaba intentando responder a los movimientos de Kanda, que no se había dado cuenta de que éste a la vez estaba abriendo la puerta más cercana. Cuando la abrió, tomó de la cintura al peliblanco, arrastrándole dentro sin separar sus labios. Una vez en el interior, Kanda cerró rápidamente la puerta, dejando fuera a Timcampi, a la vez que su boca se deslizaba por el cuello de Allen, dando largas lamidas. Allen se encontraba nuevamente contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, escapándose suspiros de placer de sus sonrosados e hinchados labios. Sus manos estaban posadas sobre el pecho del samurái, disfrutando de la sensación de calidez y fortaleza bajo sus palmas; además de esa forma sentía los fuertes latidos acelerados del corazón de Kanda, bajo ese extraño tatuaje que tan pocas veces había podido ver y ahora incluso estaba tocando.

– ¿Ves como es culpa tuya? –susurró lujuriosamente Kanda en su oído, para después mordisquearle el lóbulo. Allen gimió débilmente, asombrándose de lo increíblemente sensibles que podían llegar a ser sus oídos. El japonés sonrió socarronamente, deleitándose con los gemidos que soltaba el menor, mientras que tomaba a Allen de los glúteos para hacerle sentir nuevamente su erección–. Te odio por esto que me provocas. Te odio por hacerme sentir jodidos sentimientos inútiles. Te odio por que estás aquí ahora. Y tú también deberías odiarte, pues al tocarme te has sentenciado.

Allen entreabrió los ojos nuevamente, fijándose en los ahora completamente negros de Kanda. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería exactamente con 'sentenciado', pero tampoco tenía mucho interés en averiguarlo. Sólo podía asombrarse de la confidencia de Kanda… ¿quería decir que, a parte de repetirle hasta la saciedad que le odiaba, también sentía algo diferente por él? Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, y no pudo evitar sonreírle feliz a Kanda, quien al verle sonreír chasqueó la lengua antes de volver a besarle, esta vez lenta y pausadamente; al sentir la lengua de Kanda rozando sus labios fue cuando se decidió a permitirle la entrada. El pelinegro le degustaba como si fuera uno de los dulces que el menor tanto gozaba y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, sin prisas recorría su cavidad permitiendo a Allen seguirle de vez en cuando. Finalmente se separó de él.

–Esa estúpida sonrisa…

–Kanda…–musitó observando con ojos curiosos el cuarto– ¿esta no es…tu habitación?

– ¿De quién sino?

Allen no pudo responder, pues su boca estaba ocupada nuevamente en reprimir nuevos gemidos mientras Kanda mordisqueaba su cuello y con la mano que no le sostenía, desataba el lazo rojo que siempre llevaba y le desabrochaba ansiosamente el chaleco.

–Kanda…alguien po-podría…descubrirnos…–musitó como pudo, deteniéndole cuando dejó caer el chaleco al suelo y se dirigía a la siguiente prenda.

– ¿Y eso te excita, _Moyashi_? –le preguntó burlón, pero a pesar de sus palabras se separó lo suficiente del peliblanco como para echar el cerrojo a la puerta, impidiendo interrupciones.

Pasó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Allen, descolocada y arrugada. Allen inspiró profundamente el olor a jabón que desprendía el mayor, dirigiendo una mano a su pelo para liberarle de la extraña atadura. Su cabello estaba helado, al igual que lo estaban anteriormente sus manos. Enterró su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro, ahogando un gemido cuando dos dedos de Kanda comenzaron a apretar suavemente uno de sus pezones. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando sintió el aire en su piel, al haber sido desprendido de su camisa. Arqueó la espalda llevándose su mano poseedora de la inocencia a la boca para reprimir un gemido más sonoro cuando algo húmedo se apoderó de su otra tetilla. Kanda succionaba y lamía su pezón, endureciéndole. Dio un brinco cuando notó que comenzaba a mordisquearlo, su otra mano continuaba masajeando su otro pezón, moviéndose circularmente, pellizcándolo con suavidad, y Allen se centraba en contener los vergonzosos gemidos; mientras ambos miembros se frotaban. El mayor se deleitaba con los gemidos del pequeño, pero no le parecía suficiente: le haría gemir audiblemente hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

– ¡_BaKanda_! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclamó alarmado cuando su mano dejaba de atender su pezón para deslizarse hasta el pantalón.

–Al parecer no eres tan indiferente a mi, ¿eh, _Moyashi_? –sonrió maliciosamente al ver como Allen volvía a enterrar su rostro en su hombro , jadeando al sentir la mano del samurái acariciar su miembro por encima del pantalón.

Se acercó a él volviendo a capturar sus labios, cuando le notó más relajado su mano desabrochó el botón y descendió la cremallera, dejando resbalar los pantalones negros del menor, descubriendo la notable excitación bajo los bóxers. Con una mano sujetó ambas muñecas de Allen impidiendo que se resistiera, cortando el beso.

– ¿Qué…qué vas a hacer? –preguntó temeroso con un profundo sonrojo, viendo como Kanda se relamía observándole con lujuria. Tragó saliva.

Ante la mirada incrédula y desconcertada de Allen, Kanda se agachó frente a él, bajando los boxes dejando al fin libre el miembro del menor. Kanda observó que el jodido niño enrojecía furiosamente e intentaba apartarse de él, extremadamente cohibido y exclamando estupideces sin sentido. Ignoró completamente las quejas y protestas del mocoso, tomándole de la cadera para evitar que se resistiera. Sacó su lengua lamiendo largamente la punta de su erección, escuchando como a Allen le dio a penas tiempo de acallar el sonoro gemido. Sonrió socarronamente al tiempo que entreabría la boca tomando parte del pene, recreándose con la imagen del menor completamente sonrojado, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior para no gemir, mientras sus manos eran apresadas por las de Kanda. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de adelante a atrás, acostumbrando su garganta. Los gemidos empezaban a ser cada vez menos disimulados conforme avanzaba aquello, y sintió el amargo sabor de la sangre en su boca al reprimir un largo gemido cuando la boca de Kanda le succionó al completo. Allen sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo si Kanda seguía así, pero de repente Kanda paró incorporándose velozmente, liberando sus manos para poder taparle la boca y ocultar su quejido de protesta.

–Juro que más tarde mataré a quien sea que se haya atrevido…–Allen arqueó una ceja sin comprender, respirando de forma sofocada. Kanda le miró penetrantemente durante unos profundos y largos segundos antes de apartar su mano de la cintura del menor para llevarla nuevamente a su miembro, acariciándolo lentamente de forma circular, sin dejar de mirarle. Allen cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio para no volver a gemir, pero un sonido le desconcentró; seguramente el mismo sonido que hizo a Kanda parar: llamaban a la puerta.

– ¿Kanda, estás ahí? –Allen perdió todo el color de su rostro al reconocer la voz de Lenalee, ahora haciendo lo imposible por no gemir pues el japonés continuaba con el movimiento circular en su erección, maldiciendo entre dientes.

– ¿Qué coño quieres? –masculló lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado a través de la puerta. Allen intentó apartarse de Kanda, pero el pelinegro le presionó contra la pared con su cuerpo, impidiéndoselo.

–Mou…–ya podía imaginarse a la china loca haciendo un estúpido puchero, _ugh_– ¿Puedo pasar? Es un poco incomodo hablar a través de la…

–Sólo suelta lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

Allen frunció el ceño ante la falta de cortesía de Kanda…pero al fin y al cabo era el maldito hijo de puta con una erección siendo interrumpido, haciendo que su mala educación aumentara con creces. Kanda ignoró la mirada desaprobatoria que le lanzó, inclinándose para lamer largamente su cuello.

–Oh, Timcampi está aquí… ¿Dónde está Allen? –el nombrado no podía concentrarse en las caricias, su cuerpo reaccionaba a ellas pero él estaba más atento a la situación. Kanda resopló furioso.

– ¿¡Y yo qué jodidos voy a saber del _Moyashi_!? ¡Dime lo que sea y vete!

–Mou…Johnny dice que tiene ya tu uniforme y que te pases a por él…–hubo una tensa pausa antes de escuchar finalmente los pasos de Lenalee alejándose.

Kanda destapó la boca de Allen para volver a besarle, posando nuevamente la mano en su cintura y sin dejar de atender su miembro, ahora retrayendo el prepucio. Como pudo, Allen le alejó de él.

–No de-biste…hablar así a…–pero no pudo continuar pues Kanda volvió a besarle. Esta vez Allen no le alejó, pero a penas podía soportar los gemidos que morían en la boca del samurái. El beso del mayor fue exigente y realmente asfixiante, pues al final se tuvo que separar para permitir al mocoso tomar aire. Aunque no duró mucho pues a los dos segundos estaba enterrando su rostro nuevamente en el hombro de Kanda, jadeante. El mayor aumentó el ritmo sobre la hombría del niño, a la vez que volvía a dirigir su mano a uno de los rosados pezones y mordisqueaba su lóbulo.

–K-Kanda, detente…estoy a punto de…

Su cuerpo habló antes por él, viniéndose en la mano del mayor con un profundo gemido mal disimulado, excitando aun más a Kanda. Con un profundo sonrojo se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior, algo temeroso. El japonés le apartó para volver a besarle, dirigiéndole al mismo tiempo a la cama. El pequeño tenía que agarrarse al mayor, pues sentía que las piernas le fallaban; luchando inútilmente contra la lengua de su compañero, pues perdió como las demás veces. Kanda le recostó en la cama, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento. Se colocó sobre él, apoyándose en las manos para no recargar su peso contra el pequeño. Comenzó a bajar por su barbilla, pasando a lamer su cuello, la clavícula, el hombro, hasta volver a los ya duros pezones, acariciando a l vez sus muslos.

De repente, Kanda se volvió a alejar del pequeño, quien soltó un pequeño quejido de protesta. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, apoyándose en la pared viéndole intensamente. Allen no podía hacer más que sonrojarse e incorporarse desconcertado, preguntándole con la mirada qué hacía ahora. El mayor en respuesta extendió un brazo, dándole a entender que se acercara. El peliblanco alzó una ceja sin comprender, pero aun de esa manera se acercó a él a gatas.

–Creo que es momento de que se vuelva algo recíproco, ¿no crees, _Moyashi_? –susurró a unos centímetros de su boca, sonriendo con verdadera malicia al pensar en ello y ver el rostro interrogativo del imbécil. De su imbécil.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Como respuesta, Kanda comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y después el botón, ante la sonrojada mirada de Allen. Le miró socarronamente antes de volver a besarle, siendo correspondido casi de inmediato, a la vez que se bajaba los pantalones. Sin dejar de besarle, le tomó de su mano parasítica guiándola a su entrepierna, dándole a entender exactamente qué era lo que quería que hiciera. Le notó tensarse, asique finalizó el beso sin poder evitar lamerle el labio inferior herido por la cabezonería del estúpido por no gemir, saboreando el ligero sabor a sangre que desprendía.

–Kanda…yo no…–musitó Allen apenado, intentando apartar su mano de la erección de Kanda.

–Ni de joda pienses que voy a dejarte ir, _Moyashi_.

El albino se mordió el labio inferior, apartando la mirada al ver que Kanda liberaba por completo su miembro. Kanda le lamió la marca de que estaba maldito, a la vez que le obligaba a tocarle. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar la punta de su miembro, se dio cuenta que Kanda retenía el aire. Sonrió para sí mismo al sentirse con un poco de poder sobre el orgulloso samurái. Se puso a imitar los movimientos que anteriormente le había hecho cuando fueron interrumpidos por Lenalee, siendo ayudado por la mano de Kanda que le dirigía. Ahora era el turno del mayor de jadear, animando al pequeño a aumentar el ritmo, quien le observaba extasiado, excitado. Kanda le besó nuevamente, tomándole de la nuca para hacerlo más profundo. Allen continuaba masturbándole aunque ya no estuviera la mano del mayor obligándole…le gustaba ver como él también podía hacer que Kanda gimiera como tan vergonzosamente él lo hacía… Kanda cortó el beso, empujándole contra la cama, tumbándole; colocándose él encima del otro apartando su mano del miembro.

Rápidamente el pelinegro volvió a tomar el control de la situación, enterrando nuevamente la cabeza en el pecho del niño, mordisqueándole y pellizcando sus pezones. Allen arqueó la espalda, soltando pequeños suspiros de placer. Kanda llevó su otra mano a la boca del pequeño, introduciendo tres dedos. Allen comenzó a lamerlos concienzudamente, sintiendo un pequeño vacío en el estomago al pensar en lo que vendría. Pero no pudo pensar mucho pues su samurái había comenzado a concentrarse en mordisquearle ahora el lóbulo de la oreja, golpeándole con su cálido aliento en el cuello provocándole escalofríos. Kanda retiró sus dedos de la boca de Allen, dirigiéndolos a su entrada.

–Oi, _Moyashi_. Sabes que esto en un pecado, ¿verdad?

Allen le observó vacilante, con los ojos vidriosos de placer. ¿Qué pretendía preguntándole esa idiotez? No era tan estúpido como para no saberlo, y aun si sabiéndolo estaba haciendo eso con él, sería por algo… ¿no? Finalmente asintió, preguntándose si ahora Kanda pararía, o le insultaría como hacía continuamente, o si continuaría con lo que habían comenzado. Al ver que tas unos segundos no hacía nada, se decidió a abrazarle torpemente.

–N-no me importa…no si es contigo, _BaKanda_... –añadió con una débil sonrisa.

Como toda respuesta, el japonés deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior. Allen se volvió a morder el labio, reprimiendo un suspiro doloroso. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que esto no era ni el principio. Kanda movía el solitario dedo en su interior, acostumbrando la entrada. No le dejó tiempo a habituarse cuando introdujo el segundo, escuchando un gemido ahogado de Allen a la vez que le estrechaba fuertemente, presionando su frente contra su hombro izquierdo. Al igual que con el anterior, comenzó a mover los dedos en su interior, notando al pequeño temblar ligeramente. Al unir el tercer dedo a los otros dos, el albino se aferró a su espalda fuertemente, clavándole las uñas ligeramente y escapándosele un gemido doloroso. No era para tanto. No era para tanto. O eso era de lo que intentaba mentalizarle al mismo tiempo que el mayor le preparaba, acariciando lentamente sus muslos con la otra mano. Jadeó cuando volvió a mordisquearle el lóbulo, intentando que se relajara.

Cuando pensó que había sido más que suficiente, le separó de él haciendo que se apoyara en la cama, retirando los dedos de su interior. Le miró profundamente con un sentimiento que Allen no podía descifrar, simplemente parecía que le miraba sin más, solamente mirarle. Y Allen no haría menos que devolverle esa misma mirada. Finalmente le vio lentamente dibujar una media sonrisa lujuriosa y maliciosa.

–Abre las piernas, _Moyashi_.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ya le estaba tomando de las rodillas firmemente, separándoselas, y él acomodándose, colocando la punta de su miembro en su entrada. Allen continuaba mirándole casi sin parpadear, con los ojos muy abiertos, conteniendo la respiración expectante. Kanda se inclinó tomando posesión nuevamente de sus labios, robándole el aliento. Sintió al pequeño tensarse cuando comenzó a penetrarle lentamente; Allen volvía a aferrarse a él, clavándole más que antes las uñas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar ahora también la salida de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus orbes grises. Poco a poco se abría paso en su interior, arrancándole un pequeño gemido ahogado de dolor. ¿Dolor? ¿Qué era eso? No, no, él no sentía dolor…nada de eso; a Kanda no le gustaban los débiles, por lo que no podía permitirse sentir dolor. Un momento, ¿Que no podía permitirse dolor por ese bastardo? Con una mierda, sentiría lo que se le viniera en gana…le sintió enterrarse más profundamente, gimiendo mientras le comentaba sobre lo deliciosa que era su estrechez. Entreabrió los ojos, observando la cara de concentración mezclada con placer del japonés. Inspiró profundamente intentando relajarse, atontándose con el aroma que desprendía; algunos de sus cabellos negros caían por sus laterales, mientras otros se adherían a su piel por medio del sudor. Finalmente sintió como Kanda comenzaba a moverse, aun lentamente permitiendo que se adaptara, pero estaba seguro que no le dejaría lo suficiente pues era Kanda. Y de Kanda no podías esperar mucho más.

Arqueó la espalda con un gutural sonido cuando al aumentar de ritmo el pelinegro rozó determinado punto nervioso en él. El espadachín sonrió socarronamente, acometiendo nuevamente en dicho punto placentero del niño. Allen mordió su mano derecha para evitar nuevos sonidos que pudieran descubrirles, pero el ritmo acelerado de Kanda y su empeño en que hiciera lo contrario (gemir cuanto más alto, mejor) le complicaban bastante, al fin y al cabo aun no terminaba de habituarse a esa extraña mezcla entre el contraste de placer y dolor. Miró desconcertado al mayor cuando se retiró de él. Kanda le observó nuevamente; sus ojos lagrimosos por los sollozos con un brillo exótico, las mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas por el paso de las lagrimas, su mano derecha dejando entrever los hinchados labios escarlatas y el cabello de anciano (como solía decirle cuando discutían) revuelto y desordenado. No pudo evitar excitarse aun más: era la escena más erótica que había visto en su maldita vida.

Le tomó de las caderas, incorporándole. Le escuchó soltar una exclamación, reclamándole saber qué retorcida idea pervertida se le había ocurrido. Volvió a apoyar la espalda en la pared, aun sujetando al _Moyashi_, quien se sostenía afirmando las manos en sus hombros. Comenzó a penetrarle nuevamente conforme le dejaba caer sobre él. Gimieron en estéreo cuando le hubo atravesado por completo, Kanda de placer y Allen aun se preguntaba si del sufrimiento o del júbilo. Las acometidas comenzaron a tomar un ritmo, y los jadeos sólo se veían interrumpidos por los hambrientos y asfixiantes besos.

–Ahh…_Moyashi_, eres sólo mío…comprendes… ¿verdad?

–Es…Allen…ahh…_BaKanda…_

Allen le respondió iniciando él otro beso, sabiendo que aunque lo intentara no le saldría más la voz o si le salía serían completamente incoherencias, por lo que decidió responderle de esa forma, sabiendo que el idiota lo comprendería. Kanda descendió la mano para atender nuevamente el miembro del niño, quien dio un pequeño espasmo, ahogando gemidos cada vez más difíciles de aguantar y más largos. No tardó mucho en venirse primero Allen, derramándose entre los cuerpos sudorosos de ambos, para después seguirle Kanda con un gutural jadeo sin preocuparse en apartarse de su interior. Kanda le volvió a besar, lentamente mientras salía de su interior. Allen le correspondió ignorando el incomodo pinchazo dolorido que le recorría la parte baja. El japonés cortó el beso para pasar a recostarle y limpiarle. El menor le apartó, obligándole a tumbarse para poder abrazarle.

–Kanda…

– ¿Qué mierda ahora, _Moyashi_?

–Tienes que ducharte de nuevo…–le oyó resoplar molesto.

–Cállate. Por una vez sólo cállate.

Bueno, por una vez haría caso sin replicarle. No tenía ganas de separarse de él, pues no podía asegurar cuándo podría ser la siguiente vez en la que podría estar de esa misma manera con él. Cerró los ojos acomodándose en su pecho, escuchando los latidos ya contados de su corazón. Sí, ¿Quién le podía asegurar que el frío espadachín bastardo no volvería a tratarle con la misma frialdad o cansarse de él dentro de…dos semanas, por ejemplo? Realmente nadie, pues era Kanda, el gran hijo de puta. Y por una vez no le cambiaría por nada. Pues ya sabía que estar con Kanda era algo extraño, pero que después de todo se había enamorado de ese maldito sádico pervertido, y no había caso cambiar ello.

* * *

Bueno, fin n_n espero reviews ayudándome a mejorar en lemons y faltas de ortografía... criticas productivas, e incluso pedido de autógrafos (Baja de la nube...) ¡vale! Pero lo único que pido son reviews ¿si? n_n

¨Nishi¨


End file.
